1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission terminal, a non-transitory recording medium, a transmission method, and a transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video conference system, a transmission terminal acquires an image and a sound by taking an image and acquiring a statement of a participant of the video conference, and transmits the acquired image and sound to a destination transmission terminal. The destination transmission terminal displays the image using a display or a projector connected to the destination transmission terminal, and outputs the sound from a speaker. Thus, it is possible for respective remote participants to carry out a conference in a condition similar to an actual conference.
In such a remote conference system, the number of transmission terminals that participate in a conference is not limited to 2, and, it is possible to implement a video conference among many bases by using all the transmission terminals that participate in the conference.
Generally speaking, in a video conference carried out among many bases, a participant who will participate in the conference using a transmission terminal wishes to know who in a remote place has participated in the conference. Therefore, each transmission terminal divides an image area of a display of the transmission terminal into divisions corresponding to transmission terminals which have participated in the video conference, and displays participants in the respective division image areas transmitted from the corresponding transmission terminals.
A transmission terminal that has an image mode where information of transmission terminals that have participated in a video conference is displayed in addition to an image mode where images transmitted from the other transmission terminals are displayed is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-157995).
Also, there is a disclosure on 68-72 pages of a document “Voice Recognition”, written by Yasunaga Niimi, published by Kyoritsu Shuppan Co., Ltd., 1979.